The present invention relates in general to a shipping container having an integral handle and an effective top closure locking means. In particular, the present invention relates to a shipping container for transporting small animals. The container is prepared from a single blank of cut and scored paperboard or the like that is assembled for shipment and storage in a knocked down condition but which is readily set up at the point of use. The blank includes perforations and vent holes strategically placed to provide adequate ventilation for the animal shipped therein and includes a provision for accepting and securely retaining a cup or other means into which food or water may be placed for sustaining the animal.
Containers of the type disclosed herein are known in the prior art particularly as represented by the following prior U.S. Pat. Nos.:
315,925 PA1 2,422,438 PA1 2,761,423 PA1 2,007,810 PA1 2,714,982 PA1 3,194,480 PA1 3,255,950
Moreover, containers of the same general form as the shipping container disclosed herein (but not for the same purpose disclosed herein) are also known in the art as represented by the following prior U.S. Pat. Nos.:
However, applicant is the first to incorporate in a single shipping container all of the desirable features necessary to produce a successful carrying case for small animals.